Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol
Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol is a fictional animated series. Summary Team Pahkitew go on adventures on Pokémon Island, an island where Pokémon inhabit and where Team Pahkitew becomes Pokémon, and accomplish missions (both normal and mystery) while singing songs along the way. Description In this adventurous yet comedic fantasy musical children's series, Team Pahkitew goes on adventures on Pokémon Island, where they become Pokémon and where Pokémon inhabit, and accomplish missions, both normal and mystery. Also, every episode features up to five songs sung by one, two, three, four, five or all of the members of Team Pahkitew and/or their allies. Characters Team Pahkitew # Amy - A Grumpig. # Beardo - A Magmar. # Dave - A Minccino. # Ella - A Clefairy. # Jasmine - A Kangaskhan. Her baby is Ivy, who is a very smart, good-hearted, energetic, playful and helpful baby Kangaskhan. She sings Kangaskhan Hop, her signature song, when she leads the team on their missions and adventures. # Leonard - A Drowzee. # Max - A Meowth. # Rodney - A Rhyhorn. # Sammy - A Miltank. # Scarlett - A Slowking. She is the smartest of the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol and can solve any problem that is preventing Team Pahkitew from completing their adventures or accomplishing their missions. # Shawn - A Sentret. His pink-and-yellow fur offers no camouflage, especially when it comes to a game of hide and seek. # Sky - A Wartortle. # Sugar - A Flaaffy. # Topher - A Staravia. He is very ticklish and has laugh attacks after he has been tickled, which can be stopped by someone shouting his name. He also loves being in the spotlight and getting all the attention. Team Pahkitew Allies # Sanders - A Lucario. She accompanies Team Pahkitew on their adventures and missions in some episodes, alongside MacArthur. # MacArthur - An Arcanine. She accompanies Team Pahkitew on their adventures and missions in some episodes, alongside Sanders. # Owen - A Snorlax. # Gwen - A Gothorita. # Heather - A Braixen. # Duncan - A Houndoom. # Geoff - A Monferno. # Lindsay - A Buneary. # Bridgette - A Dewott. # Trent - A Watchog. # Izzy - An Aipom. # Eva - A Granbull. # Harold - A Frogadier. # Courtney - A Persian. # Katie - A Plusle. # Sadie - A Minun. # Beth - A Bidoof. # Cody - A Shinx. # Tyler - A Tyrouge. # Noah - A Servine. # Ezekiel - A Zigzagoon. # Leshawna - A Nidoqueen. # DJ - A Grotle. # Justin - A Milotic. # Alejandro - A Honchkrow. # Blaineley - A Purgly. # Sierra - A Skitty. # Annie Maria - A Furfrou. # B - A Lairon. # Brick - A Herdier. # Cameron - An Eevee. # Dakota - A Glameow. # Dawn - A female Meowstic. # Jo - A Scrafty. # Mike - A Zorua. # Lightning - A Raichu. # Sam - A Lickitung. # Scott - A Poochyena. # Staci - A Chatot. # Zoey - A Vulpix. # Brody - A Simisear. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A Lilligant. # Devin - A Grovyile. # Chet - A Seviper. # Lorenzo - A Zangoose. # Crimson - A Stunky. # Ennui - An Absol. # Dwayne - A Tyranitar. # Junior - A Larvitar. # Ellody - A Noctowl. # Mary - A Furret. # Emma - A Weavile. # Kitty - A Sneasel. # Gerry - A Tyrunt. # Pete - An Aerodactyl. # Jacques - A Sylveon. # Josee - A Glaceon. # Jay - A Emolga. # Mickey - A Patrat. # Jen - A Delcatty. # Tom - A Liepard. # Kelly - A Swellow. # Taylor - A Tailow. # Laurie - A Mareep. # Miles - A Pachirisu. # Rock - A Buizel. # Spud - A Bibarel. # Ryan - A Hariyama. # Stephanie - A Mienfoo. # Tammy - A Sandshrew. She is Leonard's best friend. Episodes * All seasons each consist of 26 episodes. Season 1 # The Pokémon School Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to work as teachers at a school of Pokémon for a day. # The Dentist Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to assist a Pokémon dentist in preforming a root canal surgery on a candy-obsessed Likitung. # The New Job Mission - Team Pahkitew helps MacArthur get through her many new jobs as their new mission. # The Mighty Adventure - Team Pahkitew encounters a group of mighty Pokémon, who are a group of brave dragon Pokémon, and compete with them in a mighty contest. # The Pokémon School Adventure - Team Pahkitew works as teachers at the Pokémon School for another day. # The Week at Drampa's Adventure - Team Pahkitew spends the week with Jasmine's Drampa friend. # The Pet Mission - Team Pahkitew helps Sanders and MacArthur take care of their pet Yamper as their new mission. # The Babysitting Mission - For their new mission, Team Pahkitew has to babysit a Toxel and a Dreepy, unaware that the mission might not be as easy as they think. # The TV Mission - For their all-new mission, Team Pahkitew must find the perfect TV for their huge living room in the Team Pahkitew Headquarters. # The Halloween Mission - On Halloween, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to collect candy from all the houses on Pokémon Island. # The Money Mission - When they are given $5000, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to spend their money. # The Double Dare Mission - For their messy but fun new mission, Team Pahkitew must win a team game show known as Team Double Dare. # The Slumber Party Adventure - Team Pahkitew gets invited to a slumber party hosted by Sanders and MacArthur. # The Homework Mission - For their mathematic new mission, Team Pahkitew must help a Blipbug complete her math homework. # The Canine Outback Mystery Mission - While visiting the Canine Outback for their very first mystery mission, Team Pahkitew must figure out the objective of the mystery mission when the mission pad says that it involves gathering the members of female canine Pokémon group known as The Eevee Sisters. # The Hiccup Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to help Sanders and MacArthur, who both have the hiccups. # The Durant Farm Mission - While attending a beach party, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to catch the loose Durant and get them back in their Durant farm before the other beach partiers notice. # The Ticklish Mission - When Sanders and MacArthur wonder if Team Pahkitew is ticklish, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to take their ticklishness test. # The Haunted Hide-and-Seek Adventure - Team Pahkitew goes to a haunted house and play a five-round game of hide and seek inside of it. # The Birthday Mission - While attending a birthday party, Team Pahkitew must participate in every game that the Birthday Pokémon, a playful, creative, imaginative and peppy Yamper, comes up with. # The Wishing Star Mission - For their intergalactic mission, Team Pahkitew must find the Wishing Star in outer space and bring it to Earth so Wishing Star Day can begin. # The Monster Adventure - Team Pahkitew meets a monster-sized Pokémon named Gigantimax Pikachu and hang out with him. # The Cave Mission - For their new mission, Team Pahkitew must search a big cave for a large crystal that will please a crystal-loving Sableye. # The Crash Nebula Adventure - When they hear about the latest episode of the worldwide famous TV series, Crash Nebula, Team Pahkitew teleports through their TV and become part of the episode. # The Shopping Mission - For their pricey new mission, Team Pahkitew must go to the Poké Grocery Store and purchase snacks for their fridge, which appears to be low on snack supply. # The Camping Adventure - Team Pahkitew goes camping in one of the most beautiful camping spots on Pokémon Island. Season 2 # The Jump Rope Contest Mission - When Ivy enters the jump rope contest, Jasmine and her teammates go on a mission to help her prepare for the contest so she can win. # The Prize Pumpkin Mission - After hearing about a prize pumpkin contest, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to find the perfect pumpkin in their pumpkin patch so they can enter the contest. # The Helping Hand Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to help 100 Pokémon to win a big prize. # The Mirror House Adventure - Team Pahkitew goes to a house made of unbreakable mirrors and decide to play a few games inside of it. # The Fun Park Adventure - Team Pahkitew visits the Pokémon Fun Park. # The Summer Job Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to help Sanders get through her first day of her summer job. # The Easter Egg Hunt Mission - On Easter, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to collect Easter eggs around Pokémon Island while getting through obstacle courses and avoiding Pokémon that will try to prevent them from getting any Easter eggs. # The Beanstalk Mission - When they discover that the magic beans they purchased grow into a huge beanstalk in their garden, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to cut down the beanstalk, with help from Sanders, MacArthur and the rest of the allies. # The April Fools Mission - On April Fools Day, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to pull a prank on every Pokémon on Pokémon Island, including their allies. # The Cheer Up Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to cheer up Sanders and MacArthur, who are sad for some reason. # The Pimple Face Mission - When Kelly and Taylor get pimples just before a big party, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to help Kelly and Taylor get rid of their pimples. # The Big Red Kite Adventure - Team Pahkitew finds a big red kite and go on a high-flying adventure on it. # The Doctor Mission - When Ivy becomes nervous before her first doctors appointment, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to help Ivy build courage. # The Stinky Milk Mystery Mission - For their milky but stinky mystery mission, Team Pahkitew must find out why the Miltank milk is smelling stinky for some reason. # The New Neighbor Adventure - Team Pahkitew discovers that the Revenge League, one of their allies, is their new neighbors. # The Giant Mall Adventure - Team Pahkitew goes to the Giant Mall and have a bunch of fun. # The Hiccup Cure Mission - When Shawn gets the hiccups, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to find the cure for Shawn's hiccups. # The Car Trip Adventure - Team Pahkitew goes on a car trip with Sanders, MacArthur and the TDRR racers. # The Pet Show Mission - Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to help Yamper win the annual Pokémon Pet Show. # The Big Road Race Mission - For their first ever racing mission, Team Pahkitew must win the Big Road Race. # The Dance Adventure - Team Pahkitew finds a groovy new area on Pokémon Island called Dancing Caves. # The Bad Dream Mission - After Leonard eats a bad dream, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to figure out what the bad dream was. # The Workshop Adventure - Team Pahkitew visit and help Ellody and Mary at their workshop. # The White Water Adventure - Team Pahkitew finds an aquatic new area on Pokémon Island called White Water Falls. # The Pizza Mission - For their delicious new mission, Team Pahkitew must help Alejandro and Sierra work as a team and make a pizza that everyone on Pokémon Island will love. # The Four Seasons Mission - For their seasonal new mission, Team Pahkitew must gather the Deerling Sisters, four Deerling who each represent the fours seasons of the year, to start The Four Seasons Festival. Season 3 Season 4 Trivia * This show is a mix of Paw Patrol, The Lion Guard and The Berenstain Bears. * All episode titles have The Mission, The Mystery Mission or The Adventure in them. * Each episode is twenty-two minutes long and contain five songs. * This show is rated TV-Y7. * This show airs on Netflix worldwide, K2 in Italy, Boomerang in Latin America, Nickelodeon in Australia, Disney XD in the United Kingdom, Cartoon Network Japan in Japan, Teletoon in Canada and Cartoon Network in the United States. * Like Pahkitew Time, this show ends each episode when it's time for Team Pahkitew to have lunch. * Unlike Pahkitew Time, Team Pahkitew sings the end song and go have lunch in one of the following areas: Amy's Grumpig pen, Beardo's volcano, Dave's cabin, Ella's fairytale castle, Jasmine's house, Leonard's wizard house, Max's cat Pokémon house, Rodney's cave, Sammy's cattle house, Scarlett's laboratory, Shawn's treehouse, Sky's watering hole, Sugar's barn or Topher's bird Pokémon house. * In a tickle scene from The Hiccup Mission, Scarlett uses her tickling machine to tickle Sanders' and MacArthur's feet, making Sanders and MacArthur burst into laughter and causing their hiccups to go away. * In a tickle scene from The Ticklish Mission, Sanders and MacArthur use their tickling machine to tickle Team Pahkitew's midsections, feet and underarms. Scarlett smiles while her teammates burst into laughter and giggles. * In a tickle scene from The Canine Outback Mystery Mission, Jasmine tickles Shawn's foot paws until he wags his tail in his laughter, resulting him into breaking the ice block that his upper body was trapped in. * In another tickle scene from The Canine Outback Mystery Mission, Shawn, Sky, Sammy, Scarlett and Ivy tickle Jasmine's feet until she breaks out of the log that Leafeon accidentally traps her in. * In The Canine Outback Mystery Mission, the following songs are featured and sung: Scared of You (Singers: Jasmine and Shawn), Gotta Get Her Out (Singers: Sky, Shawn, Scarlett and Sammy), What's the Objective? (Singers: Team Pahkitew), Hurry Home (Singers: Team Pahkitew, again) and Kangaskhan Hop (Singer: Jasmine). * The Wishing Star Mission is the first episode where Team Pahkitew has to leave Pokémon Island to go accomplish a mission. * The Crash Nebula Adventure is the first episode where Team Pahkitew leaves Pokémon Island to go on an adventure. It is also the first episode where Team Pahkitew teleports into their TV and become part of a movie or an episode of a TV series. * In a tickle scene from The Durant Farm Mission, a Durant crawls onto Shawn's foot paw, causing him to giggle. * In a scene from The Durant Farm Mission, the Durant bites the top of Shawn's foot paw, causing him to yelp in pain. Shawn picks up the Durant and puts it in the Durant farm. * In another scene from The Durant Farm Mission, the beach partiers play Blind Pokémon Bluff with Team Pahkitew as they sing Gotta Dodge. * In The Haunted Hide-and-Seek Adventure, the following songs are featured and sung: I Love Hide and Seek (Singer: Jasmine), Find Me (Singers: Ivy, Sugar, Shawn, Sky and Jasmine), Where are You? (Singers: Jasmine, Ivy, Sky and Shawn), I'm Gonna Find You (Singer: Dave) and Kangaskhan Hop (Singer: Jasmine). * In the starting scene of The April Fools Mission, Jasmine climbs up the tree that Shawn lives on and enters Shawn's treehouse while snickering and holding a feather in her left hand. Jasmine then approaches Shawn, who is sleeping near the open window, and rapidly brushes the feather on his foot paws, making the pink-and-yellow Sentret burst into laughter. Shawn then falls out the open window, lands on the ground head-first, sits up and sees Jasmine, who laughs at him and tells him "Happy April Fools Day, you little Sentret!". * In a scene from The Beanstalk Mission, Sky is relaxing in her watering hole, floating on the back of her shell. Suddenly, a vine tickles Sky's feet, causing the Wartortle to laugh and roll over. Sky then uses Water Gun on the vine and the vine repels. Wondering where the vine came from, Sky goes to the Team Pahkitew Headquarters garden and finds that Team Pahkitew's magic beans have grown into a huge beanstalk. Sky gasps, screams and activates her walkie-talkie. Sky then says "Teammates, come in! There's a huge beanstalk in our garden!" and her teammates say "What?!" in unison. Sky tells her teammates "Get to the garden ASAP!" and her teammates say "Roger that, Sky!". * The song I'm Gonna Find You is sung by Dave as he tries to find all of his friends. * In The Beanstalk Mission, the following songs are featured and sung: That's a Big Beanstalk (Singers: Team Pahkitew), We Gotta Cut It Down (Singers: Team Pahkitew and their allies), Slice for Your Life (Singers: MacArthur and Kitty), The Growing Goes On (Singers: Team Pahkitew and their allies, again) and Kangaskhan Hop (Singer: Jasmine). * The song Slice for Your Life is sung by Kitty and MacArthur, two of Team Pahkitew's allies, as they slice the beanstalk using their own methods: Kitty uses her claws and MacArthur uses her special cutter stick. * The song The Growing Goes On is sung by Team Pahkitew and their allies as the beanstalk keeps growing. * The song We Gotta Cut It Down is sung by Team Pahkitew and their allies as they brainstorm different ways to cut the beanstalk down. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows